


Harem - A Pinwheel Fanfic

by Volkmane



Category: Pinwheel - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Etrotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Harem, Science Fiction, Smut, pinwheel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volkmane/pseuds/Volkmane
Summary: Harem is set in the Pinwheel Universe created by SnekGuy.Andris Rift is the new UN Ambassador assigned to the Rask Territory.  He arrives four months after the Rask Rebellion ended and the story follows what happens to him during the first few weeks of his assignment.  You'll see him interact with his Rask Secretary Lithka, Marines from the nearby Peacekeeper base, as well as the Crew of a Rask Duneship.  What will happen when he spends a week with them?  You'll have to read to find out.Harem contains sex, the occasional swear word, size difference, muscle, sweat, aliens, long tongues, biting, blood, oral, massage, public sex, large breasts, vaginal, kissing, plus anything else I've forgotten.
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 26/12/2020 - In theory, this story should get updated more often now, due to Pastebin effectively banning adult content on their site.
> 
> Chapter 1 has been updated to the current version.
> 
> 27/01/2020 - updated.

With a shudder, the landing craft entered the atmosphere. A glance at his restraints in the crash chair helped him to ease his nerves as the craft began its slow descent towards his destination. As the vessel dropped below the cloud level he peered out from the closest viewport, looking out at the city below. He noticed that despite the rebellion ending only four months before his arrival, he could barely see any of the damage that had been done during the fighting. He also noticed that there were some of the prefabricated buildings dotted around the city that were so popular with Coalition forces. The lander began to do a wide circle of the city, the pilot most likely looking for the correct landing pad.

"Is this your first time to Borealis?" the pilot asked over the intercom.

"Yes," he said, "While I've done quite a bit of research on borealans, their culture, societal norms, and the various territories, this is my first time being here."

A laugh came from the pilot over the intercom, "Did I say something funny?" he inquired.

"No," the pilot replied, "It's just that the last Ambassador I brought down from orbit had not done any research before his arrival. You just took me by surprise, that's all," the pilot replied.

"You're speaking of Dennis Carlisle?" the Ambassador asked.

"Yes," the pilot replied, "The look on his face when he started to read the Borealis Tourist Guide, I couldn't believe he hadn't done any research."

"You mean this thing?" the Ambassador asked, pulling out a well-read pamphlet from his duffel bag, there was a visible nod from the pilot. "When I got this assignment I made sure to get a copy. While it does have quite a bit of information, I found that there were a few areas that it tended to gloss over."

"Well, you're already further ahead than Ambassador Carlisle. You said you'd done some research on them, did you visit their Colony on Earth?" the pilot asked.

"Yes," the Ambassador replied, "I arranged to meet with the Queen of the Polars. I had hoped to learn more than what was available on the Coalition Intranet."

"...and did you?" the pilot asked questioningly.

The Ambassador put the Tourist Guide back inside his duffel bag, "Yes, Queen Ursillik was more than happy to answer my questions. I was also able to talk to Dennis Carlisle, I found what he told me quite enlightening," he finished and looked through one of the viewports again.

“By the way Ambassador,” the Pilot said, “why isn’t the Ark Royal taking you down to the Embassy?” he inquired.

“I needed to speak with your Captain,” the Ambassador replied, looking back in the direction of the Pilot, “when we were finished he suggested I take one of his dropships, sorry landing craft down, instead of transferring back to the Ark Royal.” The spaceship lurched suddenly and then dropped a few feet, the Ambassador grabbing hold of his restraining harness as he stopped himself letting out a cry of surprise.

"Sorry about that," the pilot said "despite doing this trip several times a month, I'm still not used to the thermals of this planet. There's an old borealan saying, something to do with the planet ‘having its claws in you’ or something, I could never remember what it was. Anyway, we'll be landing soon, they told me that your borealan secretary will be waiting for you next to the landing pad."

The pilot made the last of his turns as he started his final approach to the City below, peering out from the viewport the Ambassador could see that they were approaching a large, white stone and squat building. This was the newly built UN Embassy, his official residence while he was staying on Borealis. The Ambassador noted that the stone used was similar to the Matriarch's Palace, perhaps it was reserved for borealans of a higher standing within their society? Either way, it was quite impressive. The Embassy was a square, atop the roof in the middle was a large dome, on three of the corners sat smaller domes and the fourth corner, the one that the pilot was flying towards was the Landing Pad.

With a hiss the Ambassador could hear the landing gear extend and then a thunk as they locked into place, ready for the craft to touch down. The Ambassador, peering out of his viewport could see a set of large spiral steps leading down from the pad, a door opened at the bottom and he got a glimpse of who he presumed was his Secretary.

She was beautiful and the Ambassador could not take his eyes off her. Standing around 8ft tall, the borealan looked as though she was an Olympic Weightlifter. Her hips were flared and she had thighs as thick as tree trunks, abs that were as hard as steel, and arms that would put any Mister Universe to shame. The Ambassador then noticed what appeared to be Leopard spots on the furry parts of her body; her digitigrade legs, tail, and arms. From the tip of her toes to just below her knees, all along her tail to the base of her spine, and from the end of her fingers to just above the elbow. He noted that her fur had a strong blonde color to it, intermixing with the Leopard spots. Dotted around her smooth, tanned skin was a series of pink scars. Some appeared to be old and dull, while others still had a hint of pink to them.

Her hair was shoulder length and looked as though she had bleached it. When looking at her face he could see her almost cat-like nose and a big pair of dark lips. She was wearing some kind of sleeveless leather jacket, dark red that hugged her torso. Underneath was a black tank top which he noticed was straining against a very large pair of breasts. Almost comical in size yet they seemed perfect for a borealan female of her size. She also wore a skirt, made from the same dark red leather as her jacket, this too appeared to be having a hard time containing what was underneath, seeing that the borealan had a large and well-formed rear. Most likely not helped by the flair of her hips. The Ambassador reminded himself that this was an alien and that he should not be comparing her to human females. On top of her head were a pair of ears, small tufts of darker hair sticking out from them. They swiveled in the direction of the ship as the pilot came down to land.

With a hiss of hydraulics and a whoosh of hot, dry air the landing ramp came down. Despite the preparations he had done before coming to Borealis, the heat still surprised him. "Good luck Ambassador," the pilot said as he unfastened his restraints. Picking up his duffel bag the Ambassador made his way to the edge of the interior, turning back to the pilot and giving him a thumbs up. As he stepped out onto the landing pad, the gravity of Borealis hit him. "I'll see you in 6 months," the pilot said and then the ramp started to close. The pilot took off, careful not to blast the two people standing on the pad. Watching the Landing Craft rise and disappear into the distance the Ambassador turned to the borealan who was waiting patiently for him.

"Welcome to the Rask Capital, Ambassador Andris Rift," the borealan said, with a bow, the Ambassador noticed she had a slight hint of a Russian accent "My name is Lithka and I have been assigned to you as your Personal Secretary."

"Please call me Andris, Lithka," Andris said with a smile.

As he stretched, Andris looked up into Lithka’s eyes, seeing that they had a lovely Amber color to them, with cat-like irises, catching her attention and gesturing to the steps down to the Embassy. “Perhaps we should head inside the Embassy?” he asked, gesturing towards the steps down. “While it is a lovely day I would like to get out of this heat and change into something more comfortable that breathes. Maybe a wash too, I’m starting to sweat like a dog in heat.” He hadn’t noticed but Lithka momentarily had a confused expression on her face.

The Ambassador found the steps to be a bit too tall for his liking, despite his height. Carefully stepping down each step he reached the door and pulled it open. Once he fully opened it he turned to Lithka and gestured to the opening. “Ladies first,” the Ambassador said with a smile.

Lithka raised an eyebrow at him and said “What?”

“It’s an old custom from Earth, Gentlemen would open doors for Ladies and allow them to enter first. It was considered a sign of good manners for a Male to allow a Female to enter before him.”

“What a strange custom,” Lithka replied. Once they entered the Embassy and into the main room, Lithka could see that the Ambassador had a big smile on his face.

“Wow,” he said, “Remind me to complement the builders, this place is great.”


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 29/12/2020 - Current version of chapter 2.
> 
> 27/01/2021 - updated.

Lithka stepped through the door and into the main room of the Embassy, watching the Ambassador as he closed the door, turning around she saw his face light up, a big smile forming. She followed the Ambassador while he explored and noted that he was not what she had expected. He was taller than the humans she had encountered before. While residing on the Pinwheel for her Integration Training, she had noted that the height for humans seemed to range between 5ft6 and 6ft, although still much shorter than herself and the other borealans. The Ambassador however appeared to be over 6ft5 and he was also quite muscular. Perhaps she thought, the Ambassador had tried to prepare his body for the high gravity of her planet.

As she looked more closely, Lithka could see that his skin had a slight tan to it, his hair was very short with a dark brown color that had shone in the midday Sun. When he had stepped off the spaceship, she found herself staring at his face, to her surprise she had found him attractive. There was a scar near his right eye. It was about an inch wide and started about two inches above his right eye, it traveled down, missing the eye, and then continued for about three inches onto his cheek. Lithka had also noticed the Ambassador’s eyes as the Sun shined on them, they were a bright shade of blue.

The Ambassador had turned to look at Lithka “You’re staring," he said, “is there something wrong or are you just admiring the view?” he asked with a grin.

Caught off guard and embarrassed, Lithka felt her cheeks go red, with a slight stutter she replied "No, no, I was just looking at your scar. How did you get it?"

"This?" he said, touching it with his right hand "Oh I got this when I was in the Royal Navy."

"Royal Navy?" Lithka looked confused, "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a bit like the UNN Fleet, but smaller" Andris replied, "My country, the territory I'm from, has a long history of having a navy. For centuries we sailed the seas on wooden ships, the wind in our sails. Then as technology progressed we created large metal ships and for a time, we had the biggest navy on our planet. When humanity started to colonize the galaxy my territory decided to build a large enough fleet to keep our colonies safe, and to protect the Royal Family.”

“Royal Family?” she said, cocking her head like a dog.

“The Royal Family for my territory is a bit like your Matriarch or the Lord Patriarch, however, the head of the family is chosen by blood, usually the firstborn.”

“By blood?” she said with a look of confusion “That doesn’t seem to be an efficient way for a territory to be run. What happens if the new Matriarch or Patriarch turns out to be a bad ruler?” Lithka quizzed.

“Then the territory is run poorly,” Andris said with a sigh “We’ve had several leaders who were bad at leading the territory. I prefer the borealan approach. Makes more sense to me, same with how borealans become Alphas, how they treat those below them and such.”

Lithka was surprised by what he was saying. She had never heard her people praised by a human before. The Ambassador had done some research and she had found it endearing.

“What do you think of our Embassy then, Ambassador?” Lithka asked.

“Please call me Andris” he replied “you only need to call me Ambassador when we have guests or we are outside the Embassy. You don’t need to be so formal with me when it’s just us” she noted his voice had taken on a more commanding tone.

“My apologies Andris, I will try to remember that,” Lithka said with a bow. She watched him as he looked around, taking in what he saw.

The walls were made from white marble-like stone and they were quite thick. She saw him look up to the ceiling, muttering to himself, she heard him guess out loud how tall the ceiling was. “In your measurements, the ceiling is indeed twelve feet high Andris,” Lithka said to him as he craned his head. In the middle of the ceiling was the large dome he had seen from above. There were no windows and so the dome allowed the Sun to light up the interior.

“I forgot borealans had good hearing, I’ll have to remember that," he replied with a grin. “Those doors look like they are made from Oak,” he said, gesturing to the main doors. Lithka followed his gaze and looked at them. They were ten feet high and six feet wide.

“It’s a native species of wood, but it does have similar properties to Oak,” she replied. The Ambassador had walked over to the main doors and was examining two large plant pots, one on each side of the doors. “Those pots were made by one of the Potters in the Merchant Quarter, a commission from the Matriarch I believe,” Lithka said as Andris ran his fingers around one of the rims.

“Very well made Lithka, I like the choice of colors too, and the pattern,” the potter had used a mixture of reds, oranges, and yellow, creating a zig-zag pattern on the pot. “I assume the plants are native as well?” he asked, turning round to face her.

“Yes,” she replied, “they were taken from the Matriarch’s garden.” Both pots had a single plant inside, filled with earth halfway. Each plant had four large leaves going up and curving over.

Lithka followed Andris as he walked towards one of the walls. On each wall save for the entrance, a mixture of large animal skins, paintings, and tapestries had been hung. He had stopped at one of the paintings. “This painting,” Andris said pointing towards it, “a navy battle perhaps?” he quizzed.

“Yes, it depicts a battle that occurred many years ago, in the Northern Desert. The battle is well known amongst Rask,” she replied. The painting showed two of the Rask Duneships battling it out, cannons firing as the ships sailed through the dunes.

“It reminds me of the paintings back home. Although they were sailing on water, not sand. Plus our ships weren’t catamarans.” Andris turned and headed for the middle of the main room. There was a large hearth in the center, stones stacked in a circle. Positioned around the hearth were several chairs, couches, a few tables, and a few groupings of rugs and cushions. As he approached the hearth he spoke to Lithka without looking at her “Considering how hot it is I assume this only gets used during winter?” he asked.

“You are correct, twice a month for around three days we experience Winter,” Lithka replied.

“Thanks to the second Sun eclipsing the main Star?” Andris suggested as he turned to face her, his head tilting up as she approached.

“That is correct Andris. I’m impressed, you have been doing your...oh what’s that phrase humans use?” Lithka replied, nibbling on one of her fingers.

“Homework?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s it, Homework. I heard it a few times on the Pinwheel during my Integration” Lithka replied.

“Well, what kind of Ambassador would I be if I did not do any research on the planet I was assigned?” Andris said with a smile. “I found what I read very fascinating and before leaving Earth I spoke to Queen Ursillik, what better way to learn about borealans than from an actual borealan?”

Lithka was not sure if Andris had wanted her to reply. Before she could come up with something to say he started moving again, heading straight for a door. He was about to open it when Lithka called out “That’s my room, Ambassador.”

“Whoops” he replied “sorry about that, I doubt you’d want me looking in there,” he said with a sheepish grin. “Where’s my bedroom?” he asked.

“It’s over there Andris” Lithka replied and pointed to the door that was further down the wall to her own. It was on the right-hand wall near the entrance. “All of your things have been placed inside, you’ve also been given a borealan sized bed at your request and the builders have built you a large bathroom, equipped with a shower as well.”

“Splendid,” Andris said, rubbing his hands together, “I think I’ll go have a shower and change, this suit does not like your weather. Please could you have a drink of water ready for me when I’m done?”

Before she could say anything in reply Andris was off towards his bedroom. She watched him as he pushed the large wooden door open and closed it behind him. Lithka turned and headed towards the kitchen. It was located on the opposing wall, directly in line with her bedroom. The kitchen was open plan, similar in size to the two bedrooms, there was a small chiller, accessed via a door so that she could store meat and other perishables. The UN supplied the Embassy with a few pieces of equipment she did not recognize. Retrieving a large wooden mug from one of the cabinets she filled it with water and then picked up the plate of dried meat she had prepared earlier in the day. Heading back to the main room she placed them onto one of the tables.


	3. Work and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 30/12/2020 - Current version of Chapter 3.
> 
> 27/01/2021 - updated.

Andris turned and looked around the room. He was standing in the center, with the door behind him. His bedroom was rectangular and well lit as the sun shined through the dome above, he noticed that only half was visible. On the left-hand wall was a wardrobe and chest of draws, clearly made for humans as they looked out of place. At the far end was another door, presumably leading to the bathroom. His bed was to his right and it was made for a borealan, just like he had requested. Against the wall in front of him was a large chair and a desk, sitting on top was a landscape mirror. Andris could see his reflection staring back at him and he noticed how tired he looked. His luggage had been placed just in front of the wardrobe, three large suitcases, and a black, heavy-looking rectangular box. He noticed that there was also a square rug, a deep red with an almost terracotta pattern running through it, covering most of the floor.

Walking over to the bed, Andris inspected it. It was made of dark wood with a nice grain and he had to hop up onto it to lie down, bouncing slightly on the mattress. A single large pillow had been placed at the top and a bed sheet was sitting next to it, he assumed it was for him to sleep under. As he lay there he found the mattress was firm but comfortable. From experience, Andris knew that it would take his body a few days to adjust. When he hopped off the bed he felt the high gravity on his legs again, ‘hopefully’ he thought to himself, ‘it won’t take long to get used to this’.

Andris decided it was time he had a shower. Walking over to the chair he carefully took his clothes off, placing them onto the back and he then placed his polished black shoes under the chair. Pulling his trunks down he sighed, free of the sweat that had dampened them. As he walked into the bathroom he pulled his black socks off, hopping on one foot and then the next as he went.

Entering the bathroom, Andris almost gasped when he saw what the builders had done. It was an impressive sight, instead of white, marble-like stone on the walls and floor, it had been tiled with a range of small and medium-sized, cream-colored tiles. At one end was a human-sized toilet and washbasin, there was also a wooden cabinet with a mirror placed next to it on the wall. In the center of the bathroom was a drain and positioned above it was a large showerhead, similar to the raindrop heads available on Earth. Andris retrieved a body wash and shampoo from the cabinet, turned the shower on, and then sat below the showerhead. For the next 10 minutes, he just sat there, feeling the water splash against his skin. The high gravity created an almost massage effect as the water hit him. He reluctantly stood and washed, relaxing as the sweat was washed off and replaced with a nice, fragrant smell.

When he was done he dried himself off and walked back into his bedroom. Opening his suitcases he found his Navy Issue Hot Weather Clothing, a light blue t-shirt, and a black pair of shorts. He retrieved the badge from his suit jacket, printed on the front was ‘UN Ambassador Andris Rift’, and pinned it to the right-hand side of his t-shirt. After getting dressed, picking out a fresh pair of black socks and trunks he retrieved one of his luxury items. Slippers. If he was going to live in the Embassy for 6 months then he was going to make sure he had some small luxuries. Now fully dressed and smelling a lot better, Andris opened his bedroom door and started to pull the heavy black box.

With a grunt, he dragged it across the floor before remembering that it had wheels. Tilting it up slightly Andris was able to pull it more easily, but the damn thing was still heavy. A large shadow appeared over him and he looked up to see Lithka standing nearby.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“This is my computer,” he said, gesturing to what he was pulling, ”I have it so that I can communicate with the UN, the fleet in orbit, and a few others” Andris replied, noticing sweat had started to appear on his forehead. Before he could continue Lithka bent down, gently removing his hand from the handle, and then began to pull it herself. Much to his annoyance Lithka was able to pull it with ease.

“Where would you like me to put it?” she asked, turning her head towards him.

Looking around the main room of the Embassy, Andris decided that the best place would be to have his computer in the middle of the back wall. There was a chair and a small table nearby that could easily be moved near to the computer.

“Please can you put it over by that wall and then move that chair and table next to it, Lithka” Andris replied.

With a smile and a nod, Lithka pulled the computer over to where he wanted it. Then she moved the chair and table to where he had suggested. When she had finished Andris walked over to the computer and pressed down a red button that was located on the top. There was an audible hiss and the sound of machinery powering up as the computer came online. He noticed Lithka had cocked her head to one side and had a look of curiosity as she watched. Learning over to the left and then right-hand sides of the computer Andris pulled at the various unlocking sections of the computer, the motors coming to life and whirring as it raised itself. When fully powered up the computer was three feet in height, with the monitor increasing that to four feet if fully raised.

“What a strange machine,” Lithka said while walking around it “I’ve seen many of your machines while on the Pinwheel but not this.”

“That’s because this is special,” Andris replied as he looked up at her. Gesturing to the computer he continued “For me to do my job, I need this to be able to send and receive messages, as well as access the Coalition Intranet. A normal computer wouldn’t be suitable.” He then pulled the keyboard towards him as he sat on the edge of the chair. Typing in his Username and Password Andris then located the Communications section and clicked, using the inbuilt mouse. A few seconds later and the inbox came on screen. One message had been sent since his arrival. It was from the UN and they wanted to know how he was getting on. He clicked on the reply button and began to type his response. As he did so Andris could hear Lithka sniffing the air nearby.

“Do you like the smell?” he asked, as he typed.

“I do. You have good taste in products Andris, I’m quite fond of fruity-smelling things as well” she replied as she began to smell his hair.

“I’d offer to smell you in exchange but I think that would be a bit too personal” Andris replied with a laugh. He then jumped as he felt Lithka’s breath on his neck as she lowered her head down to his right ear.

“I’m sure you’d enjoy it,” Lithka said with a purr.

Andris stopped his typing and turned his head to where she was standing, she had pulled her head back and had a mischievous grin. “I’m not sure if that was a joke or not,” he said, “But while I’m working I would prefer if we kept things formal.”

She sighed. “My apologies Ambassador, I didn't mean to cause any offense. My Matriarch has told me to treat you as my Alpha. Smelling me is the least personal thing you could do to me.” The mischievous grin returned as she finished.

Turning back to the screen, Andris adjusted himself on the end of the chair. “You haven’t caused any, however, I prefer to keep work and fun separate. Could I have that water I asked for?” he asked.

He could see Lithka nod via the reflection on the monitor and she walked off, as she came into view he found his eyes were following her as they were drawn to her body again. Andris watched as she stopped at one of the chairs and bent over forwards, in full view of him. ‘Was she doing this on purpose?’ he asked himself. Watching her from where he was sitting he noticed that she had no underwear on. Without noticing Lithka had turned her head towards him and she was grinning at him.

“Now you’re the one who’s staring, Ambassador,” she said with a chuckle “notice anything you like?” she asked.

Feeling his face go red, Andris coughed and looked down at the monitor again. He tried to pretend he had not seen anything but when Lithka returned with a large wooden mug and a plate, he jumped.

“If you’re going to be jumpy with just a bit of titillation Andris, I’m going to have so much fun while you’re ‘working’” she said, a big smile forming on her face.

Andris pretended he didn’t hear her as he finished writing his response. When he clicked on ‘Send’ the computer began to hiss, an odd sound was emitted as it began to send the message. Taking the mug from Lithka he drank most of the water. “Thank you Lithka, I needed that,” he said looking up at her.

He noticed that her playfulness had almost gone as she was distracted by the computer.

“That was an odd noise, what did you do?” she quizzed, moving the plate closer to Andris while still looking at the computer.

Andris could see some kind of dried meat on the plate, he picked a few pieces up and began to chew on them. They were a little salty but they had a nice flavor to them. Swallowing and clearing his throat “I’ve just sent my reply to the UN, the computer is now processing the message and sending it to one of the satellites in orbit. It needs to bring itself to full power to do so, once sent it’ll calm down again.”

“Thanks for the meat, it’s very nice,” Andris said a few moments later, Lithka was still watching the computer.

“I’m pleased that you like them,” she replied, finally taking her eyes off the computer and looking back at him. “You still haven’t answered my question, Ambassador” Lithka had put more emphasis on his title. She smiled again as she watched him go red.

Realizing that she was not going to stop until he answered, Andris, sighed “Yes I did. Do you often?” he asked, with the last part trailing off.

“Walk around with no underwear on?” she inquired, the cough from Andris made her laugh “yes, this place gets too hot to bother with underwear. The only time I wore any was on the Pinwheel.”

Andris stretched and looked away, hoping she’d stop. While he had worked hard to learn as much as he could about borealans, he reminded himself that even he could still be caught off guard. Especially when there was one flirting with him. Before it could continue there was an audible beep from the computer.

“That’s odd,” he said. Turning back to the monitor he could see a new message had arrived.

“What’s odd?” Lithka asked, placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning down so she could get a better view.

On the screen was a new message marked ‘URGENT’. The sender read ‘ROYAL NAVY, SPECIAL BRANCH’.

“Hmm, they weren’t supposed to contact me,” Andris said quietly.

Leaning back and removing her hand “Who’s they?” she asked.

Sighing Andris opened the message.

Twenty minutes later he yawned and stretched. Lithka had moved away after he hadn’t told her who the message was from. Setting the computer on low-powered mode he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

“Sorry for ignoring you, it was something important I had hoped would not arrive.” He tried to sound as sincere as he could.

Lithka looked up at him and smiled “No need to apologize, I had thought you were ignoring me due to my flirting” she replied.

“Oh, no not that, I quite enjoyed it. Just not the going bright red part, or being caught off guard” he laughed.

“Good,” Lithka said with a big smile, standing up she hugged Andris, his face going against her tank top “I would find it quite unbearable if I spent six months with someone who didn’t like a bit of flirting.” Releasing him from her bear-like hug he stepped back.

Looking up at her he smiled “Well as I said, I prefer my fun separate from work. So please bear that in mind.” Andris then surprised Lithka by hugging her himself, his arms barely able to reach around and then he sniffed her. Sticking his face against her chest he breathed in. A long deep breath.

They stood there for a few minutes, then as quick as it had happened Andris stepped back. Looking up at her bright, amber eyes Andris could see that he had surprised her.

“What?” he said, cocking his head to one side.

“I thought you just said you prefer to keep work and fun separate?” she asked, clearly confused.

“I did and I have finished my work. Now I wanted a bit of fun. I was curious to see if I could surprise you,” Andris said as he walked over to one of the couches and hopped onto the end. Looking back at her he smiled “By the way, you do smell nice.”

“I hope you don’t plan on surprising me often Andris, otherwise you might find yourself flat on your back with a sore pelvis,” Lithka replied. She was staring at him and he noticed that her tail had begun to swing. 

Before he could reply a loud knock came from the main doors.


	4. Guests and Arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 30/12/2020 - Current version of Chapter 4.
> 
> 27/01/2021 - updated.

They both turned their heads towards the main doors.

“I wonder who that is?” she heard Andris ask out loud.

Before he said anything else Lithka stood up and walked over to the main doors and pulled them open. In front of her were two figures, one was a borealan male and the other was a human. The borealan was almost as tall as herself but he had a much broader chest and shoulders. She could tell from his attire and stance that he was a member of the Ruling Council for the Rask Territory, however, she did not know his face. The other was a human male. He was much shorter than the Ambassador with darker skin. The human was wearing the standard black armor which the UNN Marines wore, his helmet was fastened to his belt and she saw that his hair was jet black, with an odd texture to it.

“Hello Ma'am,” the human said with an odd accent and a smile “My name is Leftenant Jones. I’m stationed at the Peacekeeping base here in the Rask Capital. Would it be possible to talk to the Ambassador?”

Before she could reply, the borealan male spoke. “I am here on behalf of the Matriarch. My name is Councilman Rathka, the Matriarch has tasked me with giving the UN Ambassador a message. I too wish to speak with the Ambassador.” Lithka noted that the borealan was trying to impress upon her his importance over the human.

Addressing them with a bow “Please follow me, I’m sure the Ambassador would be more than happy to speak to you both,” Lithka then gestured for them to enter. After closing the doors, Lithka turned around to see that Andris had moved back to this Computer. The two guests were standing a few paces in, looking around the main room of the Embassy.

“Ambassador” she called out “you have guests.”

She watched as he stood up from where he was sitting and walked over. His body language and stance had changed. Gone was the embarrassed human who had surprised her with his boldness. Approaching the guests was a figure of command and respect. He stopped in front of them and looked over to where Lithka was standing. Realizing what he wanted her to do she stepped forward, gesturing towards them.

“Andris, sorry Ambassador'' Lithka apologized with an embarrassed smile “Please may I introduce to you Councilman Rathka, he has been sent over by our Matriarch,” Lithka said with a courteous bow towards the Councilman. “This,” she said turning towards the human “Is Leftenant Jones of the UNN Peacekeeping forces stationed here in the Rask Capital.” The Leftenant saluted the Ambassador and Andris replied with a nod.

Andris stepped forward toward the Councilman and noticed that he had offered his hand to the Ambassador “It is a pleasure to meet you Councilman” he said while taking his hand and giving it a shake. The Councilman gripped it firmly with a smile “Please inform your Matriarch that I am very pleased with the work of your Territory’s builders. This Embassy is a marvel of Rask engineering.”

Hearing these words the Councilman’s face lit up and with a smile, he replied “You honor us with your words, Ambassador Rift. I wasn’t too sure having a UN Ambassador stationed here not too long after the War was a good idea, it pleases me to encounter a human who knows how to speak to us Rask properly.” The Councilman glanced at the Leftenant as he finished. Lithka noticed that the Leftenant’s stance shifted slightly.

“While this is my first time on Borealis, I made sure to do some thorough research on your people. I was also fortunate to speak with the Queen of the Polars on my home planet.” Andris said to the Councilman.

“Queen Ursillik?” Lithka could see Rathka’s ears twitch when Andris mentioned her name. “I was never able to meet her but I had heard about them leaving Borealis. It caused quite a stir,” Rathka finished with a chuckle.

“So,” Andris said, releasing Rathka’s hand “What business do you have with me today?”

“My apologies Ambassador, I almost forgot.” The Councilman retrieved a piece of paper from one of his pockets, opened it, and read it aloud “To Ambassador Rift, due to the ongoing restoration of the Rask Territory I will not be able to meet with you until the first Winter Banquet in sixteen days. You are hereby invited to join my Officials and Myself for the Winter Feast held at my Palace. I expect to see you then. Matriarch Korbaz. P.s I have instructed your Secretary, Lithka, to treat you as though you are her Alpha, please feel free to use and enjoy her as you wish.”

Lithka noticed that the Leftenant had a confused look, Andris coughed with a slight redness to his face and then the Councilman looked up from the paper. “What does P.s stand for?” he inquired.

Clearing his throat with another cough “It stands for ‘Post Scriptum’,” Andris replied “It essentially means that after the message was written, your Matriarch wanted to add something else to the letter. I knew she had experience with being around humans as an Ambassador, before becoming Matriarch. She must have picked up a few things that humans do.”

“Sixteen days?” Lithka heard Andris say out loud “well that should give me enough time to get acclimated to Borealis and have a tour of your fine city. Councilman Rathka,” he said looking up at him. “Would it be possible for me to join one of the Rask hunting trips? I would very much like to see how your Duneships work.”

A broad smile appeared across the Councilman’s face “You certainly have been doing your research, Ambassador.” He said “I’m sure the Matriarch would be more than happy to arrange for you to join one of our Hunting Packs. I must warn you, you would be required to help onboard the ship.”

“Oh, that should not be a problem.” Andris replied, “while they are made for Dunes I have experience with sailing ships back home and I had planned on helping out anyway.”

“I will go speak to the available Crewmasters, see which one is due to head out. Now if you excuse me I must return.” With a nod to Andris, a hiss to Lithka, and a look towards the Leftenant, the Councilman made his way towards the main doors. Lithka hurried past and opened the doors for him.

Once the doors were closed Lithka heard the Leftenant “Slippers, Ambassador?” he said with a laugh. Turning around she saw him looking down at Andris’s feet.

Andris shrugged “Well this is my home, who says I can’t have something comfortable on my feet?” Andris replied with a smile. “Would you like a drink?” he asked the Leftenant, “I know I could do with one and that armor of yours doesn’t exactly look comfortable in this heat.”

“That would be a lovely idea and I can also try and sit on one of these chairs.” The Leftenant said looking down at the nearest one. “I can never seem to get used to how big borealan Furniture is.”

Andris turned to Lithka “Please could you get us both a drink, Lithka. I’m thinking of fruit juice if we have any.” he asked.

“Certainly Ambassador, I believe the fridge has been stocked with some Coalition food and drink” Lithka replied, bowing her head as she headed off to the Kitchen. Once she entered, she thought she could hear the Leftenant as he spoke to Andris, her eyes narrowed as she realized he was whispering.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have a Rask as your Secretary, Ambassador?” the Leftenant asked.

“Yes, there’s nothing wrong with her and why are you whispering?” Andris replied.

“Because I don’t want her to hear, duh. We beat them in a war they started, they’re bound to be angry with us and resentful.” The Leftenant’s voice had raised slightly.

“How long have you been serving with the borealans?” she could hear Andris ask “Have you learned nothing?” Lithka could tell that Andris was getting annoyed.

“Come on Ambassador, we both know they’re just a bunch of Mad Cats, savages even, heck some of my men even call them clawless,” the Leftenant whispered in response.

As soon as she had heard that word Lithka dropped one of the bottles, the glass breaking, and the liquid splashing the floor. Her tail had gone rigid and she was furious. Before she could storm out of the kitchen and attack the Leftenant she heard Andris.

“Leftenant'' he said with a commanding tone “Do I need to remind you who I am?” Andris asked, “I’m disappointed in you, Leftenant, to use such a slur,” she could tell just from his tone how he felt. “I expected more from someone who used to be a Royal Marine. Now, I think you should tell me why you are here before I ask you to leave.”

Lithka had calmed down slightly and carefully tried to watch. The Leftenant was standing to attention, while Andris was walking around him. No, he was almost stalking him. She could see how angry he was.

With a slight stutter, the Leftenant replied “I was ordered to report to you, inform you of the readiness of the Peacekeeping forces and notify you of their strengths.” The Leftenant looked down as Andris stopped in front of him.

“Anything else?” he asked, his voice was still commanding but it had lost some of the anger.

Looking up the Leftenant removed something from his pocket “Just this Sir. I was ordered to print it from the base communicator and bring it to you.”

Andris took it, glanced at the contents, and then folded it up. “You’re dismissed, Leftenant,” Lithka watched as Andris then walked behind him. “I won’t report this to your Commanding Officer, now get out of my Embassy,” he finished, a notable irritation in his voice.

The Leftenant saluted and headed towards the main doors, leaving them open as he left. She watched as Andris walked over to them and pushed them shut. Standing in front of them with his back to the main room he called out to her “I’m sorry about that Lithka.” He then turned to see her standing in the main room.

“Did you know him?” she asked, her tail had stopped being rigid and she was starting to calm down.

“Not personally, but that urgent message from earlier had mentioned a former Royal Marine being stationed here. Plus his name,” he had started to approach her.

Backing off slightly Lithka looked into the Kitchen “I was so close to attacking him. I even smashed a bottle,” she said.

With a laugh, Andris stopped in front of her and looked at the Kitchen floor “Yes I heard. Thank you Lithka, I know how hard it must have been for you to restrain yourself.” He then moved off into the Kitchen. “I better clean this up, don’t want you cutting yourself on the glass.”

She watched as Andris carefully removed the glass from the floor and then mopped up the fruit juice. He then picked up the other bottle, carefully took the cap off, and then drank some of it. Turning towards her he smiled. “This is very nice, would you like some?” he asked.

Shaking her head “No thank you, I tried it once before. I didn’t care about the taste” she replied. She watched as he approached her and looked up into her eyes.

“I’m proud of you. I’d cuddle you if I thought it would make up for what just happened, I know how hurtful that phrase is to borealans” he said. Andris yelped as Lithka suddenly picked him up, she wrapped her arms around him, shoving his face into her tank top. She heard him try to say something as his face was mushed against her chest.

A minute later she pulled him free from her chest and placed him back on the ground, his face had gone red and he was catching his breath. “You surprise me, Andris,” Lithka said, looking down at him “You’re my Alpha in name only, yet the way you act suggests otherwise. I get the impression there was a reason behind all that research you’ve done.”

Catching his breath Andris looked away, clearly embarrassed. Lithka was waiting for his reply when there was another knock at the door. “Urgh, not again” she heard him say. Before she could head over to the doors, Andris had done so himself.

“I swear, if…” he never finished what he was saying as he opened the door. “Claire!” she heard him say out loud.

Standing in front of Andris was a human female. She was much shorter than him, probably around 5ft8 and she was wearing a Pilot’s Uniform. “Hello, Andris” Lithka heard her say in a similar accent to the Ambassador “surprised to see me?”

***

The last few hours were almost a blur as Lithka tried to figure out what had happened. Andris had been praising her for not attacking the Leftenant and then before she could hear his response, a human female had appeared. She was known to Andris as Claire. They had met on board the Jump Carrier that had brought him to Borealis, Claire was one of the pilots assigned to the ship. Lithka knew straight away what kind of relationship the two humans had, she smelt the perfume that Claire was wearing and saw the reaction on Andris’s face as well as the pheromones he was producing. Shortly after introducing Lithka to Claire the two of them had disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Lithka alone. Despite herself, she was angry. How dare another female come into her pack and take her Alpha away. While technically he was only her Alpha because her Matriarch had ordered so, she still felt it was wrong. ‘Perhaps’ she thought to herself ‘she would challenge this Claire and force her to prove she was a worthy member of his pack’.

It had gotten late and Lithka was sitting near the now lit hearth, spending her time reading one of the human Romance Novels she had brought home from the Pinwheel. It wasn’t something she liked to read but it did give her some insight into the way humans think. Her current train of thought was interrupted by the noise coming from the Ambassador’s room, her ears automatically swiveling towards the door. He had spent the last few hours with ‘Claire’, just thinking of her name made Lithka angry.

Suddenly the door opened and an angry Claire stepped out. She was fastening her flight suit back up as she walked. Behind her came Andris, his shirt was off and Lithka could see that his chest had no hair, the muscles were visible from the light, and there were a few scars. Her eyes lingered on his chest as the light from the hearth reflected off it.

“Claire, will you just stop?” Andris called out to her “What’s gotten into you?” he asked.

“I’ve already made my feelings clear, yet you’re not listening,” she replied, looking back at him. Claire noticed that Lithka was watching, “What are you looking at? Bloody Mad Cat.”

Lithka chuckled “Me?” feigning ignorance “Oh nothing, I just like a good argument. Gets the hormones flowing, ready for a good fuck.”

Claire rolled her eyes and turned to Andris “See? I honestly don’t understand what you see in these, Aliens.” Lithka could tell she had meant it as an insult.

“I thought I went over all of this on board the ship, you seemed fine then.” Andris protested.

“Well, I changed my mind. Six months with a bloody Rask, you know they’re the worst sort of borealan. Not that it makes a difference.” Claire replied as she made her way towards the main doors.

Lithka’s tail went rigid again, the last human to speak this way ended up calling her ‘Clawless’. She hissed involuntarily, the two humans staring at her.

“You see? Just say anything negative near them and they turn savage,” pulling the doors open she was about to leave when Andris grabbed her arm. The tightness of the grip surprised her.

“That’s it then?” he asked, Lithka could see how angry he had become, similar to when he was talking to the Leftenant. “You just walk out? I guess the last few months meant nothing to you?”

He let her go and she looked at him “It was fun but as I said, my mind is made up,” Claire said as she walked off.

Lithka walked over to where Andris was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking down at him he seemed somehow smaller, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand human relationships,” she said.

Andris laughed, “I would be surprised if any humans understood their relationships,” he replied.

“Are you okay?” Lithka asked.

Andris turned, held her hand between both of his, its size dwarfing them, looked up, and smiled, “thanks for the concern Lithka, it means a lot.”

Lithka returned his smile, “As I’ve said, human relationships are a mystery to me, ours seem simpler,” she finished and watched as Andris pulled the doors shut.

“I agree. I’m going to have a shower, I guess you can smell what we were up to” he said as he made his way towards his bedroom.

“I could smell it the moment your door opened,” Lithka replied.

“Out of curiosity, what do I smell of?” he inquired.

“Sexual frustration and a lack of release,” she replied.

Andris laughed while turning around, “really? You can smell that in my pheromones?” he asked, looking up at Lithka.

She sniggered, “No Andris, you just stink of sex. The rest was obvious when I saw the two of you emerge from your room. I assume when you were on board the Jump Carrier the two of you were….?” Lithka let the question trail off.

“Having sex?” Andris finished her question, she nodded in reply, “Yes we were. We had made plans while the Ark Royal was stationed in orbit, that she’d spend some time down here. That won’t be happening anymore, so, there goes my sex life,” he finished with a half-hearted laugh.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked.

Andris had turned to face the door to his room, “I’ll be fine, I’m just glad I don’t drink. Getting drunk would be the worst thing I could do” he replied. Looking back at her he smiled “You could join me in the shower, although I know you won’t as I’m not your Alpha.”

Lithka wasn’t sure but she felt as though Andris was disappointed with that fact.


	5. Pleasure - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 30/12/2020 - Current version of Chapter 5.
> 
> 27/01/2021 - updated.

Stripping off what remained of his clothes, Andris walked into his bathroom. Standing in the middle he tried to wash the stress of the day away, the water gently massaging him as it hit his body. For the first day on the job, it was certainly eventful. Flirting with his Secretary, the message from Special Branch, meeting the Rask Councilman and the Leftenant, and then Claire. Closing his eyes he turned his head up towards the showerhead, trying to forget everything. He stood there motionless, listening to the water as it hit his body.

As he stood, he thought he could hear an ever so slight splash of water, opening his eyes he saw Lithka’s face looming above him as she moved closer, her immense height blocking most of the showerhead. Looking down he saw that she was completely naked and her tail began to wind its way around his waist.

“Lithka” he stuttered, “what are you doing?” he asked.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she lowered her head down to his “What do you think I’m doing, Ambassador?” she replied, emphasizing his title “I’m taking you up on your offer of a shower” Lithka purred into his left ear.

“Wait? What?” he stammered “You know I wasn’t being serious, right?” his face had gone bright red. He tried to take a step back but Lithka’s tail held him in place.

“Calm down Andris” she replied, he noticed her tone had changed to a more serious yet concerned one “I’m not planning on forcing myself onto you, not unless you wanted me to. You seemed disappointed earlier, I thought it would be a good idea if I tried to cheer you up.” She stepped back and released him from her tail.

He looked at her naked body as she stood there, as before he found her beautiful. As his eyes moved over her body he noticed that the water had created channels in her fur, along her warms, and down her legs. There was a small mound of fur just above her groin. His eyes were then moving across her tree trunk-like thighs, up past her smooth abs and onto her large breasts. Andris was almost mesmerized by them. They were huge, as big as watermelons and he noticed that her nipples were fully erect. Speaking of being fully erect, he felt his penis rise. Looking up at her face he noticed she was smiling.

“Ambassador, you make me blush. Looks like someone is excited to see me,” Lithka said playfully, looking down at his now fully erect cock, she chuckled as he followed her gaze.

Feeling his cheeks go red again he coughed and then looked away. An idea came to him. Turning back towards her he saw that she was patiently waiting, perhaps curious to know what he would ask of her. “I’ve had an idea that I think we’ll both enjoy,” he saw Lithka nod, clearly waiting for him to continue. Gesturing to the floor, just off-center he turned back to Lithka “If you could sit here for me, please.”

Without a word Lithka moved to where he had pointed, she carefully sat down with her legs wide, stretching them out, and looked up at him. Andris noticed that her head was almost level with his waist. He walked up to her, noticing she was eying his cock, and then turned on the spot. Sitting down right in front of her and then moved back until her breasts had spilled over his shoulders, nestling his head between them.

Lithka leaned back slightly so she could move her head down towards him, her breasts pressed against his back, then she nibbled his right ear, and a shiver went down his spine. “You disappoint me, Andris, I thought you were going to force your cock down my throat” she purred.

Andris tried to laugh but he shivered again as Lithka continued her nibbling, “Perhaps another time,” he replied while trying to compose himself. It was taking a lot of effort to stop himself from jumping on her. With his left hand, he placed it on hers, picking it up by a finger and moved it towards his groin. He repeated this with her right hand. There was a moment of resistance but then it disappeared when Lithka figured out what he was doing. He left it to Lithka to decide which hand would be at the base of his cock while the other was holding the shaft further up. While he was big, her hands were bigger.

A shot of pleasure went down his cock, through his groin, and along his spine, as she slowly pumped. The water from the shower acted as a basic lubricant as Lithka tried several methods of moving her hands. She would move them up and down, together as a single motion. Alternate her hands going up the shaft, putting a new hand at the base as the other left the top, or doing the same in reverse. The first time she did that he gasped as she carefully pulled his foreskin down. He hadn’t noticed but Lithka’s eyes had widened as she saw the sensitive head revealed. A deep resonating sound traveled through his body, Lithka was purring. She had lent back a bit so she could rest her chin on his right shoulder, watching with fascinated eyes as she continued her handjob.

Andris freed his right arm and reached up to her head, finding her right ear he started to massage it. He heard a growl echo through the bathroom and then a purr was emitted from Lithka as he managed to put his thumb through the dark fluff of hair and massaged the inside. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his neck as she bit him, not enough to pierce the skin but he knew it would leave a mark for a few days. As soon as she had bitten him he involuntarily gasped and his back arched, pushing his cock through her hands. The bite had almost made him cum. Gritting his teeth through the pleasure that was racing through his body and mind he tapped her ear. “Bite me again, harder, but be careful.” Lithka purred in response and then he felt her bite down harder this time. As the pleasure from the bite accompanied with the movements of her hands shot through him his eyes rolled back, a spasm traveled through his body, moaning loudly he came. Huge wads of it came flooding out of his cock. He could barely see as a kaleidoscope of colors danced across his vision. As the euphoria slowly began to subside, his vision cleared and he could see that while milking his now throbbing cock, Lithka was doing her best to keep all of his cum in her hands. A few moments later and she was dropping it into her open mouth, her now visible tongue was cleaning what was left between her fingers. Andris had read about their foot long, prehensile tongues but seeing was different from reading.

When she had finished Lithka looked down at him, his head now resting between her breasts. “I enjoyed that,” she said with a smile. Andris noticed that he was breathing heavily due to the orgasm that had wracked his body. He took a few moments to compose himself and then looked up into the expectant eyes of his Secretary.

“I’m glad that you did,” he said with a smile, the water hitting his body was now starting to help ease his exertion “if you’re interested I have another idea,” he said.

Andris could see her eyes widen and Lithka smiled, “oh I’m interested, Ambassador,” she replied, emphasizing his title again.

“Lie down for me with your back to the tiles. I’ve never been one to shy away from reciprocating,” he said with a grin.

Lithka laughed and did as she was told. When she had gotten comfortable she opened up her legs and looked back at Andris, a sense of longing in her eyes. Andris knelt forward and then crawled towards her, he went past her thighs and groin, over her steel-like abs, ignored her chest, and stopped at her face. He held her head in his hands and went in to kiss her. Little did he know but Andris was about to discover what a pleasurable experience a borealan French Kiss could be. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth, both the smooth and rough sides brushing against his tongue, and then it moved around, exploring. Before he ran out of air he gently tapped Lithka’s left arm and she pulled her tongue out. Gasping for air he saw that she was grinning. She then released his torso as he moved to her neck.

Lithka growled as Andris began to kiss it and then tried to bite her neck similarly to what she had done to him. He had forgotten how tough borealan skin was and so he was disappointed at how little he had marked her skin. However, the desired effect still occurred. When he bit down he felt Lithka’s body respond instantly, she mewled and arched her back at the same time. Andris tried again, this time his left hand moved over to her right breast and he began to fondle it. Massaging it as he went. Finding the nipple he pinched it as he bit down a second time onto her neck. The effect had a bigger result than before. Lithka gasped, her eyes rolled back and she held onto him with a vice-like grip, a deep growl bounced around the bathroom. Releasing him Lithka looked down at Andris.

“Are you sure you're not my Alpha?” she asked.

Taking a moment before continuing, Andris smiled “Well it is only my first day. After I had finished my research I decided that the best course of action would be to make you submit, eventually,” he replied.

Lithka laughed. “Is that so? Who gave you that idea?” she inquired.

“Dennis Carlisle” Andris replied, Lithka cocked her head to one side, most likely she hadn’t heard of him “He used to be the Elysian Ambassador. He told me what had happened during his first week. Attacked by three borealan women, one he challenged to a drinking game, she almost forced herself onto him. The second was a Palace Guard, she ended up forcing him to give her head.” There was another laugh from Lithka. “The third was his Secretary. Unknown to him she knew what was going on. She hadn’t been happy about the female who forced herself onto him, most likely before she could herself. Plus he wasn’t aware she could smell the guard on him. When he went back to the Embassy after spending time with the Polar Queen, she attacked him. He eventually won by dominating her in bed.”

Lithka giggled, clearly amused by the story. “I think I understand. I was starting to get a bit anxious myself, especially when that human female turned up. I don’t do jealousy” she looked down at him again and smiled. “Carry on Ambassador, you’ve been doing a great job so far.” She laughed as Andris replied with a ‘Yes m’Lady’ before gasping, he had bit her left nipple. “Oi, give me some warning,” she said playfully while pretending to be annoyed.

Andris spent the next few minutes massaging her breasts, licking around each nipple, nibbling them, and then bit on one and pinched the other. Changing which one was pinched and bitten. On each occasion, her response changed: a growl, a gasp, a deep rumbling purr, or a moan. Distracted Lithka hadn’t noticed that Andris had moved his right hand down to her groin. He found it slick with her juices. Rubbing his fingers to either side of the opening he felt her body go rigid and then a deep growl vibrated through his body as he began to insert a finger, then two and finally she gasped as his thumb tickled her clit. Andris slowly began moving his fingers back and forth, feeling how tight she was.

“I forgot humans didn’t have claws” Lithka sighed, she seemed out of breath “it’s so hard to get off when you have them,” she gasped as Andris had moved further down and pushed three of his fingers further in. She had never felt this before. Looking back at her he could see her face was red and she was holding her breath.

“Don’t forget to breathe” Andris said with a laugh. He found what he was looking for and he gently brushed it with his middle finger. Instantly Lithka’s thighs closed around him, almost painfully, her back arched, her arms flung back and she dug her claws into the tiles. A few seconds went by.

“What the hell did you just do?” she asked while looking down at him. Without answering Andris brushed it again, this time using a ‘come hither’ movement with his index and middle finger. Lithka let out an almighty moan. Again her claws dug into the tiles, breaking a few of them. Before she could recover he moved his mouth down to where her clitoris was and flicked it with his tongue. At the same time repeating the motion with his fingers inside her. Gritting her teeth, her eyes rolled back, “fuck Andris,” she gasped and then let out an almighty growl, followed by a moan as she came. Andris couldn’t believe how much liquid came flooding out of her body. He sat there watching as she convulsed involuntarily, the immense pleasure he had caused traveling through her body.

Seconds went by, then minutes, finally her body began to settle, opening her eyes Lithka found Andris sitting nearby, watching her.

“Thank you,” she said, slowly regaining her breath.

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a smile “you look as though you needed that more than I needed mine,” Andris laughed and then looked up at the showerhead. “Do you think we’ll run out of water?” he asked.

Lithka sat up and then leaned forward, planting a kiss on his forehead. As she lent back she looked at him “The Embassy is fed by the same water supply as the Matriarch’s Palace, plus the Coalition installed a large water reclaimer,” she replied.

Looking back at her Andris could see she was staring at his arms and chest, “Is something wrong?” he asked while standing up.

She stood up with him and then looked down “I was just wondering how you got your scars,” there was a note of concern to her voice as she replied to his question.

Andris looked down, running his fingers over some of them “I got these from my time in the Royal Navy,” he said, looking back up at Lithka, her amber eyes reflecting the light. “My eye was from a boarding action against Pirates, the helmet saved my eye,” he said and watched Lilthka gently run one of her padded fingers over it. She was being gentle, making sure her claws didn’t scratch him. He held her hand and smiled at Lithka. “The rest were from various battles I fought during my time in the Navy,” he finished letting go of her hand and took a step back. Looking around Andris found where the bath towels were and retrieved two of them, he turned to see Lithka reaching for the shower controls and turned it off. Passing one of the towels to her they both started to dry themselves off. Once he was done Andris turned around to where Lithka was standing and he offered to dry her back. She nodded and a few minutes later they were both dry.

“Do you need anything from your room?” Andris asked.

Lithka shook her head, “no why?” she inquired as she turned to face him.

Without a word he took her by the hand and led Lithka back into the bedroom. Once there he walked over to the bed, still holding her hand, and stopped just in front of it. Turning to face her he looked up and smiled “make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” There was an initial look of confusion on Lithka’s face and then she did as she was told and got into bed. Andris had gone back into the Bathroom and Lithka could hear his toothbrush activate. A few minutes later he reappeared, smiled at her as she lay in bed. Walking over he hopped up onto the side and then rolled into Lithka’s arms as he lay down. Lithka chuckled as she wrapped the two of them into the blanket.

“I didn’t think we’d be sleeping together this quickly,” she said with a purr. Andris had ended up with his face nestled between her large breasts, half hugging her with his left arm, and their legs intertwined, noticing the softness of her fur. He yelped as Lithka’s tail wrapped itself around his left thigh, close to his groin. She laughed at his reaction and then held him tight as she rolled onto her back, pulling Andris with her. With him now resting on top of her, his face to one side between her breasts, she started to stroke his hair.

“How’d you guess I wanted to sleep in this position?” Andris asked.

“Before returning home to the Capital I was in a relationship with a human male,” Lithka replied, “when we shared a bed he’d sleep on top of me like this. Said it was very relaxing,” Lithka finished and watched as Andris lifted his head to look up at her.

“Should I ask what happened to him?” he inquired.

“Oh he’s still alive,” Lithka replied, “he was a UN Pilot, we met while I was training to become your Secretary. His Jump Carrier left for a patrol and we both decided to part ways,” she finished and pulled Andris up to head level. Carefully Lithka ran one of her soft pads over the scar on his face.

Andris laughed, “you like my scars don’t you?” he asked.

She nodded, “We Rask find scars attractive, it shows you’ve lived. Our territory is a harsh one.” Before Lithka could finish Andris adjusted himself so that his face was directly over hers, lent forward, and kissed her on the lips.

“We should probably get some sleep,” he said. Lithka laughed as he wriggled his way back down her torso, resting his head between her breasts. Pulling the blanket up, she placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes.


	6. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 31/12/2020 - Current version of Chapter 6
> 
> 27/01/2021 - updated.  
> 30/01/2021 - added a few extra bits to a conversation

Lithka spent the next few days watching Andris hard at work. His days were split between exercise in the morning and then once the heat of the day was at its peak, he would sit in front of his computer until the Suns set. Each night they would share his bed, although much to her disappointment there was no sex involved. Despite this Lithka found that she enjoyed the intimate time they spent together. They would often lie there into the early hours talking. Her previous relationship with a human Male was mostly filled with sex. While she enjoyed it, Lithka realized that what she had now with the Ambassador was enough. For now.

Lithka woke early on the sixth day and she knew something was wrong as she could feel that Andris was shivering. There was also a layer of sweat on his skin and the fur on her legs was wet. “Andris?” she called.

With a start, he opened his eyes and she could see that they were bloodshot. Grunting Andris looked up at Lithka “What the hell is this,” he said with a cough, his voice was weak. “I’ve been like this for hours and I feel so weak.” Lithka watched as he arched his back, forced his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth. He fell off her onto the mattress and rolled to this right, facing away from her. Recovering slightly he managed to turn over. Looking up at the now sitting Lithka, Andris reached out and held her right hand. She could feel that it was cold to the touch and clammy, “I don’t understand,” Andris said to her “I need you to contact the Matriarch's Palace and find out if the Councilman is ill.” He paused while he coughed and then heaved, “go to the Coalition base as well, get them to send their Doctor over,” he gasped as another wave of pain shot through his body.

“Before I go, let me get you some water, you should try and replenish what you’ve lost,” Lithka said to him, he could tell how concerned she was.

A few minutes later Lithka returned with several of the large wooden mugs, filled with water sitting on a tray. She then took her time forcing the Ambassador to drink as much as he could. Initially, her attempts were met with him sputtering, almost drowning as she forced him to drink. As Lithka persisted Andris was eventually able to drink most of what she had brought to his room. Before she left his room Andris called out to her “My bag, bring me my bag” he said weakly. She looked to where he was pointing. There was a large, dark red leather suitcase on the floor by the wardrobe. She picked it up and brought it over to the bed. Andris slowly propped himself up, fumbled with the clasps, and then opened it. He fished a leather wallet and placed it into Lithka’s hand.

“If you should have any difficulty at the Coalition base, hand them that, however you’re not allowed to look at it yourself,” Andris coughed again, “Do you understand?” He looked up at her and she could tell that he was trying his best to have a commanding tone to his voice. She nodded and he slumped back into his bed.

Placing the suitcase back on the floor she headed out of his room and pushed the Embassy doors open. The early morning sun was already high in the sky and the temperature was starting to rise. Lithka pulled the doors shut, turned, and then ran as fast as she could to the Matriarch’s Palace. When she arrived she looked for Councilman Rathka, fortunately, he was known to arrive early each day and so she was able to find him quickly. Rathka listened as Lithka told him what had happened. When she had finished, the Councilman informed her that he had not been ill for many months, and expressed his desire for the Ambassador to recover soon. Giving her thanks to him she left and made her way to the Coalition base.

There were two human guards stationed at the closest Guard Post to the Peackeekper’s base. They had been on guard duty for the whole night and had been looking forward to a hot breakfast and then several hours of sleep. Yawning, one of the guards looked up to see a borealan running at them at full sprint, he called out in alarm, startling the other Marine awake as he readied his XMR Rifle, pointing it at the borealan as she approached.

“Halt!” he shouted, “in the name of the Coalition I order you to stop!” the other guard had raised his weapon as well.

Skidding to a halt several feet away from the Guard Post, Lithka was breathing heavily, “I’m on urgent business for the Ambassador,” she said catching her breath.

The two guards looked at each other, they both shrugged and then looked back at the borealan, “Who?” one of the guards asked, Lithka noted it was the same one who had shouted at her. She looked past and saw that a few other Marines had appeared, clearly alerted to the commotion.

Standing upright, her breathing now back to normal, Lithka addressed the two guards, making sure her voice was loud and clear enough for anyone nearby to hear “My name is Lithka, I am the borealan assigned to the UN Ambassador, Andris Rift.” She explained, "I am his secretary,” she could see one of the guards raise an eyebrow, “The Ambassador is very ill, he has instructed me to seek out the UN Doctor stationed here,” she finished, hoping they would understand her desire to impress upon the two guards the urgency of the situation.

The two guards looked at each other, still confused when there was a call from behind. They turned to see another Marine walking towards them.

“What’s going on here, Private?” the Marine said as he stopped by the two guards.

“This Rask,” the Private said while using his XMR to point at Lithka, “claims to be the ‘Secretary’ for the Ambassador, sorry UN Ambassador,” he finished. Lithka could tell from the way he spoke that he didn’t believe what she had said.

The Sergeant walked past the two guards and approached Lithka, stopping a few feet away from her “Do you have proof of who you are?” he asked, "I'm sure you can understand that we can’t just take your word for it,” he finished looking up at her.

Reaching into her leather jacket she started to pull the wallet out, Lithka stopped when the guards raised their XMR Rifles at her. “The Ambassador gave me something to show you if there was any doubt about what I was saying,” she said, making sure her voice was calm and clear.

The Sergeant looked behind and told the two guards to lower their Rifles. Turning back towards Lithka he stepped forward and waited for her to pass him the wallet. She pulled it out and handed it to him. He stepped a few paces back while opening it. Lithka watched as the Sergeant began to read what was inside and she could see his face lose all color.

“Oh crap,” he turned and ran towards the Guard Post, telling the two Privates to stand down. Stopping at the radio he dialed, Lithka could hear what he was saying. “This is Sergeant Smith at Guard House Four, patch me through to the Colonel,” there was a pause “I don’t care if he’s asleep, this is an emergency!” While the Sergeant waited Lithka could see more of the Marines approaching, some had their XMR Rifles ready, she guessed they wanted to know what all the commotion was. A few minutes went by and then the Sergeant started to talk again, “Colonel, we have a medical emergency at the UN Embassy,” she saw the Sergeant remove something from the wallet and insert it into the Radio, “Understood Colonel.” The Sergeant removed what he had inserted and placed it back inside the Wallet, turned, and then quickly walked over to where Lithka was waiting. “I’m sorry about that Ma’am,” he handed the wallet back to her, “I wasn’t made aware of the situation. The Colonel is alerting the Doctor,” the Sergeant finished and was about to turn away when he looked back at her, “Please tell the Pri...sorry, the Ambassador that I didn’t know.” He bowed and then hurried back to the Guard Post, raising the barrier and ordering the two Privates to stand at attention.

Lithka was confused, first, the humans didn’t believe her and now they’re treating her with respect. She wanted to open the wallet and see what had scared the Sergeant so much. But, Andris had ordered her not to open it and she always followed the instructions of her Alpha. A few more minutes went by and then Lithka could hear raised voices coming from the base, her ears turning in the direction of the noise. Turning her head she could see a group of humans running over, several of them were wearing a white uniform, while the rest she recognized as Marines. There was also a borealan pack with them as well. Did all medical emergencies require so many people?

The group stopped in front of Lithka and one of them stepped forward, his uniform was different from the rest, “My name is Colonel Johnson, I am the commanding officer for this base,” he then turned and pointed towards an older looking human in one of the white uniforms she had seen. “This is Doctor Miller, he is in charge of the base’s medical facilities,” the Doctor stepped forward and bowed to Lithka. She wasn’t sure what was going on. The Colonel turned back towards her, “Please lead the way, we’ll try to keep up.”

Lithka turned and started to run, making sure her pace was slow enough so that the humans could keep up with her. She knew the borealan pack wouldn’t have any difficulty. At the pace she was running it would take roughly ten minutes for them to arrive. As they ran she listened to what the humans were saying behind her.

“I haven’t run this much since boot camp,” Lithka heard the Doctor say.

“Considering how much exercise you and your team prescribed to my men Doctor, I would have thought you had taken it up yourself,” the Colonel replied.

“Assuming this run doesn’t kill me I think that might be a good idea,” the Doctor laughed, he was joined by several of the Marines and the Colonel.

“How’s the pace Zhoka?” Lithka heard the Colonel call out, she assumed he was talking to the Alpha of the borealan Pack.

“This is nothing Colonel, you should see us back home in Elysia,” there were grunts and laughter from the Elysian Pack. “The Rask is setting a good pace, clearly she’s studied how well humans can run.”

“Is it me or did Zhoka just complement a Rask?” there was laughter amongst the Marines.

“Why are we running?” another voice was heard, “Why don’t we just drive to the Embassy?”

“Quiet back there!” a female human voice called out.

“If you had studied the map for the Rask Capital you would have noticed that most of our vehicles can’t drive through these streets,” Lithka listened to the Colonel as they ran, “When we arrive I want your Marines stationed inside the Embassy, Sergeant,” the female voice from before called out in reply, “Zhoka, I want your Pack guarding the outside. Don’t startle the locals and let me know if anyone approaches the Embassy,” there was an audible grunt from the Elysian Alpha.

As they ran Lithka could see a few of the locals stop and watch as the group of humans and borealans ran through the streets of the Capital. She turned around a corner and began to slow her pace as the Embassy came into view. Stopping at the entrance she turned and watched as the group arrived. Some of the humans were breathing heavily, orders were being issued and she heard Zhoka hiss and growl at his pack. Walking up to the main doors Lithka pushed them open and walked in. The Colonel, Doctor, his medical team, and the Marines followed her in. She heard the female Sergeant issue orders to her men and watched as they began to move around the Embassy. Turning towards the Colonel, Lithka looked down at him.

“If you follow me, Colonel, the Ambassador’s room is over here,” she walked off towards his door, followed by the humans. Pushing the door open Lithka could see that Andris was still in bed, she guessed the noise had woken him as he was sitting up, leaning against the wall his bed was next to. Lithka walked through and stopped next to the chair and turned. She watched as the Colonel walked in with the Doctor and his team following behind. Andris blinked his eyes open and looked up at them.

“Sir, my name is Colonel Johnson, I am the commanding officer for the Peacekeeping forces here in the Rask Capital,” the Colonel saluted and then stepped back slightly. “This is Doctor Miller, he is in charge of our medical facilities,” gesturing to the Doctor, Lithka watched as he stepped forward.

“Hello Ambassador, we came as quickly as we could when we heard you were ill,” the Doctor smiled at Andris and then wiped the sweat from his brow. Lithka noticed that his staff were all sweaty and guessed they were not used to running.

Andris looked at them all and then turned his head towards her and sighed.

“I guess you had to use the wallet I gave you?” he asked, Lithka noted his voice had gotten better.

“I’m sorry Andris, the guards wouldn’t let me enter,” she took the wallet from her jacket and passed it to him. Stepping back she saw him look up at her and smile.

“Lithka, you don’t need to apologize,” he replied and turned his head to look back at the Colonel. “How many at the base know?” he asked.

“Only myself, the Doctor and the Sergeant who radioed in from the Guard Post,” the Colonel replied, “I know the Sergeant, he’s a former Royal Marine, he won’t tell anyone.”

Andris let out a big sigh, “Well I guess it can’t be helped. I hope you’ll keep this off the books, Colonel?” he asked and then winced as another wave of pain shot through him.

“Certainly, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to see my men. I’ll stay until the Doctor informs me of your condition,” the Colonel saluted and then walked out.

“I’ll be outside as well Andris,” Lithka said as she made her way towards the door, “besides, there isn’t enough room for all of us to be in here,” she heard him laugh as she left. The door was closed behind her and she walked over to the Colonel, he was busy talking to Zhoka and the female Sergeant.

“Very good Zhoka, you can return to your pack,” Lithka heard the Colonel say as she approached. Zhoka saluted and then nodded to her as he turned towards the door. The Colonel turned around and smiled, looking up at Lithka. “You did a good thing today Lithka, I’m sure the Ambassador's Uncle would be glad to hear how well you’re looking after him,” he said.

“Who?” she asked.

“Oh, erm...you could say that his Uncle is someone important. Sorry I can’t say any more than that, perhaps you should ask the Ambassador when he’s feeling better?” he looked around the room, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Leftenant Jones told me how impressive this Embassy was, I had planned on visiting soon,” the Colonel said as he looked around, turning back to Lithka he could see she was upset. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t mention that name again,” Lithka said, trying to calm herself. The Colonel looked confused, “Perhaps you should ask the Ambassador about it?” she said, mimicking the Colonel.

“Hmm, perhaps. Ah Doctor, good news?” he said, Lithka turned around to see that Doctor Miller appeared.

He walked over, pulling off a pair of surgical gloves. “Yes Colonel, good news. It appears the Ambassador has caught a nasty bug, most likely from Leftenant Jones,” the Doctor stopped talking as he noticed Lithka’s tail go rigid. Clearing his throat he continued “We’ve given him some medication and put him on a drip. He should be up and about in three days.”

“Well that’s great news Doctor,” the Colonel said. He turned to Lithka, “I’ll have the Marines and Zhoka’s pack stay here until tomorrow morning. You won’t have to worry about feeding them as I made sure they brought enough MREs with them.”

“I’ll also have one of my staff stay here at the Embassy,” Doctor Miller chimed in, “He’ll only need the drip for today, they’ll remove it tomorrow and head back to the base with the Marines.”

Looking at both the Colonel and the Doctor, Lithka smiled, “Thank you, both of you. It is good to know that he’ll be fine.” Lithka felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her.

The Colonel saluted Lithka and headed out of the main doors, Doctor Miller smiled at her, called over to his team and they followed after the Colonel. Looking over to his bedroom, she could see a member of Doctor Miller’s staff kneeling next to his bed. Walking over Lithka knocked on the door frame. It was a human female, she stood up and smiled at Lithka.

“Hello,” she said, “I’m Nurse Simmons,” Lithka noticed she had a similar accent to Andris, “Doctor Miller has instructed me to stay and watch over the Ambassador. You’re welcome to visit him but he’ll need his rest,” she turned and went over to the drip that was hanging from a deployable stand.

Looking at Andris, he was lying down with his head against the pillow. She noticed that he was looking a lot better now. Opening his eyes he looked up at her and smiled, “thank you again Lithka,” he said.

“Think nothing of it, Andris, you are my Alpha,” she replied. He closed his eyes and turned away.

The rest of the day was uneventful. As the hours went by she spoke to the female Sergeant, curious to know what the Marines were doing. A few times Lithka went outside and spoke to Zhoka. Even though he was an Elysian she found him polite. She guessed that the Colonel must have told him to treat her as his Alpha, or perhaps informed him who the Ambassador was. Lithka admitted to herself that she was annoyed with Andris. What was he hiding from her?

As night fell the Marines inside the Embassy removed bedrolls from their packs and ate their MREs. Lithka had lit the hearth and was reading one of her human romance novels while also listening to the Marines as they ate. The sound of heavy feet entering the Embassy notified her that Zhoka’s pack was entering. Looking up she saw Zhoka talking to the female Sergeant, he then turned to his pack and hissed at them. As a group, they headed over to one of the rugs near to her that had cushions piled on top. They sat down and began to remove their armor and eat their own MREs. Placing her book down she looked up at Zhoka as he approached.

His height was similar to hers and he wore the custom Shock Trooper armor that the Coalition made for borealans. He had a broad chest and shoulders and she had noticed earlier in the day that he had a big scar on his right cheek. Removing his armor he stopped near to where Lithka was sitting.

“May I share the heat?” he asked, his voice had a deep resonance to it.

“You are an Alpha, you don’t need my permission, “ Lithka replied.

“Colonel Johnson has instructed me to treat you as my Alpha,” she could tell he wasn’t too happy about it.

“Did he now?” Lithka sighed, “Sit then, share the heat,” she pointed to one of the couches opposite. There was a snicker from the pack behind her and Zhoka hissed at them.

She watched as he walked over to the couch, placed his armor on the floor, and dropped. There was a distinct creak. “I don’t think the Ambassador would be too happy if he found his furniture broken,” Lithka said, she watched as the male Elysian adjusted himself.

He had brought one of his own MREs with him and began to open the packaging. Once he had finished sorting the contents he looked up at Lithka, picking up what smelled like meat he offered it to her. “A peace offering,” he said.

She got up, walked over and took it from him. Sitting back down she started to chew. “Andris would not approve if I started a fight, I apologize,” she looked up at Zhoka and smiled.

“Andris? So you’re on first name terms with a human,” he had started to chew on some of the meat as well, “Has he taken you?” he asked.

Lithka smiled, she liked this Elysian, she could see why he was an Alpha. “As the humans say, ‘that would be telling’” she laughed and continued to eat. A few minutes went by and then she looked back at the Alpha “I have a question for you,” she could see Zhoka’s ears turn in her direction. “Do you know who the Ambassador is?” she asked.

“No, I’ve heard the human Marines discuss this. They too seem surprised by what happened earlier today. Not even their Sergeant knows,” he replied.

“A pity,” Lithka’s ears swiveled as she heard one of Zhoka’s pack approach.

“Zhoka,” it was a female Elysian, “How many do you want on the first watch?” she asked.

“Pick two others, I’ll relieve you with the other three in four hours. Remember the Colonel’s orders, do not startle the locals and notify me if anyone approaches,” he replied.

Lithka turned her head and watched as the female Elysian headed towards the main doors with two males in tow, she turned to Zhoka. “Have you served with the Coalition for long?” she asked.

“My pack and I joined up shortly after Matriarch Raz completed her Integration Training,” he replied.

“Really? That long?” Lithka quizzed.

Zhoka had finished eating and was now drinking some water, “Yes, we have enjoyed our time with the humans, despite their size they are strong warriors.” he replied.

Lithka nodded, “They are certainly interesting creatures. One minute you want to claw their faces off, the next they surprise you,” she smiled at him and could see he was starting to relax a little.

Finishing his MRE Zhoka stood, picking his armor up, and headed towards the rest of his pack, stopping near to where Lithka sat he looked down at her, “If what I’ve heard about you is true, the Ambassador is lucky to have you,” he then continued and sat with his pack.

Lithka closed her book and stood, stretching as she walked over to where the human Marines were sitting. They turned to look at her as she approached, the familiar face of the Sergeant got up.

“I’m going to bed, Sergeant. I would offer you and your Marines comfier beds but the Embassy only has two,” she said.

“That’s okay Ma’am, as far as roughing it goes, this place is a dream,” she replied.

“The only thing missing is booze,” one of the Marines said laughing.

“Quiet Private, the Adults are talking,” there was more laughter.

“Goodnight Sergeant,” Lithka said as she turned away.

She walked over to Andris’s room and knocked gently, a few moments later and the Nurse who was inside pulled the door open. “How is he?” she asked.

“He’s doing fine,” she replied “ever since Doctor Miller gave him the medication his temperature has gotten better. Plus the drip,” the nurse stifled a yawn. She stepped closer to Lithka, “I don’t suppose there's a bed I could sleep on?” she asked, trying to keep her voice low.

“I’m afraid the only other bed is my own, sorry,” Lithka replied, “However the couches are borealan sized, I’m sure you’d be able to sleep comfortably on one of them.

“Ah yes, a good idea,” she said, looking relieved, “I’m not used to roughing it like the Marines, plus I didn’t bring anything with me.” Nodding her thanks to Lithka she left the room and headed off to find a suitable couch.

Lithka looked down at Andris, he was asleep and certainly looked better. Entering her bedroom Lithka almost collapsed onto her bed. Another eventful day.

***

Lithka woke to the muffled sound of voices. Groggily she got out of bed and opened her door. Zhoka’s pack were talking amongst themselves and stopped when she appeared. “Morning,” she said to them and headed over to the Kitchen. As she entered, Lithka found the female Sergeant and Zhoka talking. Lithka noticed his ears turn in her direction.

“Morning Lithka,” he said, the deep resonance of his voice rumbled inside the Kitchen.

With a cough the female Sergeant turned towards her, she nodded and stepped away from Zhoka. Lithka smiled, “No need to be shy, Sergeant, I knew you two were mated last night,” she laughed when the Sergeant went beet red.

“Sorry,” she stammered.

“What for?” Lithka asked, raising an eyebrow, “It’s becoming quite a common sight for humans and borealans to be together. Nothing for you to be sorry about.” She walked over to one of the cupboards and retrieved a mug, then filled it with water and stepped back. Sipping it, Lithka watched the Sergeant hug Zhoka, he then nodded to Lithka and walked out of the Kitchen.

“He’s a big softie,” the Sergeant said, “of course he’d never let you see it,” she turned to see that Lithka was smiling.

“Have you?” she asked, laughing when the Sergeant went bright red again, trying to hide her face in the large wooden mug she was holding.

Once her embarrassment had gone the Sergeant looked up at Lithka, “Yes, it was certainly an experience. I’d never been so sore,” she replied, rubbing a hip. Sipping from the mug she finished and placed it on the counter. “There are a few things we can’t do, those claws of his would tear me apart. But his tongue, oh god, that was an experience,” the Sergeant paused while staring at one of the walls, “I still dream about the time he first came inside me,” she finished and sighed.

Lithka stifled another laugh and then looked down at the wooden mug, “Tell me, Sergeant, not that I mind but why are you drinking water in here?” she asked.

“My canteen is broken,” she replied, “for some reason, it didn’t fill last night and so I had to come in here and have a drink.”

Lithka had noticed there was one of the Coalition’s refilling canteens on the table. Walking over to it she picked it up and looked it over. Unfastening the cap, Lithka poured some of the water into her hand.

“That can’t be right,” the Sergeant said as she walked over, “it was empty when I woke up.”

Sniffing the lid, Lithka turned to her “I think we have a water thief,” she said, handing the canteen back to the Sergeant.

“Do you know who it was?” she asked.

“I don’t know his name but it’s the Private from last night, the one who wanted booze,” Lithka replied.

“Taylor, that bastard. I should have known, he’s done something like this before,” Lithka noticed how angry she was. Without a word, the Sergeant left the Kitchen and walked over to where Zhoka was sitting with his pack. His ears and then head turned as she approached. “Lieutenant Commander,” the Sergeant called. He turned and stood, looking down at her.

“Sergeant Harris,” he looked at Lithka as she stopped next to the Sergeant, “what’s wrong?” he asked.

“We have a water thief,” Harris replied, “I’d like to borrow one of your females, I’ll need their help to catch him,” as she finished Zhoka had a big grin on his face.

“Certainly Sergeant,” he turned towards his pack, growled, and the female that Lithka saw the night before rose. “Go with the Sergeant, do as she says,” the Elysian bowed and walked over to where Lithka and Sergeant Harris were standing.

The Sergeant looked up at Lithka, “Right, let’s teach Taylor a lesson,” and she headed off towards the group of Marines. They were in the area of the Embassy that was underneath the Landing Pad. Most of them were awake, sitting down crossed legged on their bedrolls. Lithka noticed Private Taylor was still asleep. Harris stopped above Taylor and pointed towards his left ankle, she looked up at the Elysian, “gently take hold of his ankle and pick him up,” she whispered, “make sure his head doesn’t hit the ground, the Colonel will chew me out if he ends up with a concussion.”

The female Elysian nodded and stalked over to where Taylor was lying. The other Marines had shifted on their bums, away from the three females. One of them stifled a laugh as the Elysian bent over. Lithka heard the now-familiar thuds as Zhoka approached, her ears turning in his direction, she guessed he wanted in on the fun. As Lithka watched, the Elysian carefully placed her fingers around Taylor’s left ankle, closing them, and then she began to pull his leg up. His hip rose off the bedroll and then his torso, finally, his head left the floor and the Elysian pulled him up as high as she could. Standing at around 8ft tall, the female Elysian had lifted Taylor a good three feet off the ground. There was a sudden cry of surprise.

“What the hell,” he yelped.

Sergeant Harris walked over to where he was hanging and bent over, the Elysian rotated him to face her. “Good morning Taylor,” she said, “Mind telling me why you thought you could drink from my Canteen?”

Taylor’s face had started to go red, Lithka wasn’t sure if it was the embarrassment at being caught or the fact he was hanging upside down. Before he could reply a familiar voice echoed throughout the main room.

“Can someone tell me why there’s a Marine hanging upside down in my Embassy?” Andris said, his voice was commanding but it had a relaxed tone.

Everyone turned to face the Ambassador, there was a loud thud as the female Elysian let go of Taylor’s ankle, followed by a grunt. He was resting against the doorframe to his bedroom, naked except for a pair of black trunks, Nurse Simmons was standing behind him and she had an arm around his waist, keeping him steady. Looking at him Lithka could see most of his color had returned.

“I asked a question Sergeant,” his voice was strong.

“My apologies Ambassador,” Harris said, standing to attention, “We were asking Private Taylor why he had stolen water from my canteen.”

Lithka watched as Andris looked over to where the Private was. After being dropped to the floor headfirst he was currently trying to untangle himself from his webbing. Looking back at the Sergeant, she could see he had a mischievous grin.

“Sergeant, perhaps Private Taylor would like to atone for his error?” he asked, “I’d say one hundred laps of the Embassy, without his canteen, should be a suitable punishment” he finished.

“Excellent idea Ambassador,” Harris said with a smile, she turned to where Private Taylor was now sitting, he had taken his webbing off after successfully untangling himself.

“Private Taylor!” Sergeant Harris shouted. There was a commotion as Taylor hurried to get to his feet.

“Yes Sir!” he instinctively saluted. Muffled laughter came from the other Marines.

“One hundred laps of the Embassy exterior, no canteen,” the Sergeant ordered, she turned around and looked up at Zhoka, “Lieutenant Commander,” she said, her tone softer, “Please assign one of your pack to run behind. Instruct them to chase him if he falters,” Zhoka grinned.

“A good idea Sergeant,” he hissed at the female Elysian Sergeant Harris had borrowed, nodding she turned to Taylor and emitted a loud growl. Taylor’s face went white and he almost fell as he ran for the door, the female Elysian hot on his heels.

Once the two were out of the Embassy Andris almost collapsed. He was caught by the nurse. “I told you you weren’t strong enough to stand yet,” she said.

“I heard,” he replied. Disappearing into his room he returned a few moments later wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. With help from the nurse, he made his way over to one of the couches and almost collapsed into it. Propping himself up so that his back was fully against it, he gestured for the others to sit.

“Mind telling me why I have a squad of Marines and a pack of Shock Troopers using my Embassy as a Hotel?” he asked, looking at Lithka. She was standing near to where Zhoka had sat.

“Colonel Johnson ordered them to stay here for the night,” she replied.

“Your names,” Andris asked, looking at the two of them.

Harris stood at attention, “Sergeant Harris, UNN Peacekeeping Forces, stationed here in the Rask Capital,” she replied and saluted Andris.

“Lieutenant Commander Zhoka, UNN Elysian Auxiliaries, stationed as support for the Peacekeepers,” Zhoka replied, he saluted as well.

“At ease,” Andris replied, “you can sit down as well.” The two soldiers relaxed and resumed sitting. “Lithka,” he said looking up at her “I’d like a mug of water please,” she nodded and headed for the kitchen. When she returned Lithka could see Zhoka’s pack were listening to the conversation and Andris smiled when she handed him the mug. He took a sip and then relaxed. He patted the couch next to him and Lithka moved to sit next to him.

As she sat she could hear a commotion coming from outside the Embassy, Zhoka stood and headed over. A few minutes later he appeared in the doorway. “There’s a Councilman Rathka outside, he says he has business with the Ambassador,” Zhoka said.

“Show him in and order the rest of your pack back inside,” Andris replied.

Zhoka walked in, followed by the rest of his pack and Councilman Rathka, who was looking a bit perturbed. Lithka watched as Zhoka returned to where they were sitting and his pack sat down, Rathka was following behind.

“I apologize for not standing,” Andris said as he looked up at the Councilman, “but I’m still technically ill,” he finished and smiled.

“Think nothing of it, Ambassador, I’m just surprised to see a pack of Elysians outside your Embassy,” he replied, then looked around the room seeing the Marines. “Did something happen?” he asked, looking back at Andris.

“Our Colonel was just being cautious, Councilman,” Sergeant Harris said as she stood up. She saluted Rathka and he raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” he said looking back at Andris, “I have good news Ambassador. Assuming you’re well enough to travel I have found a Crewmaster willing to host you.” He finished with a big smile.

Lithka could see Andris’s face light up, “When?” he asked.

“In three days, the Pride of Rask will set sail from the Capital’s Dock,” he replied, "they informed me that they plan on leaving in the morning,” his voice was echoing through the Embassy, “while their Crewmaster is young, she has a good pack with her. Seven females, including herself. I’m sure they’ll be able to keep you entertained during your stay.”

There were a few giggles from Zhoka’s pack when Rathka had said the last sentence, a growl from Zhoka silenced them. Looking down at Andris, Lithka could see him try to adjust himself on the couch.

“That’s good to hear Councilman, I’ve been told I should be back to normal by then,” he replied. There was a nod from Nurse Simmons. “Councilman, would you like to join all of us for breakfast?” he asked, “I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning and I feel like I could eat a whole cow.”

Councilman Rathka bowed, “I would be honored to join you for breakfast,” he walked over to where Zhoka was sitting and sat down next to him, “What’s a cow?” Lithka heard him ask Zhoka, in response he shrugged.

“Sergeant Harris, Zhoka” Andris looked over to where the two of them were sitting, “how many MREs do you and your men have left?” he asked.

“We have more than enough to share, Ambassador,” she replied, “we weren’t sure how long we would be here and so we brought a few days supply,” Zhoka nodded as she finished.

Clapping his hands together, Lithka watched as Andris smiled, “That’s good, Harris, Zhoka, have your men come over, let’s make this a communal thing.”

The two looked at each other and then called their men over. The Marines took turns trying to sit down on the borealan sized furniture, a few gave up and sat with the Elysians on the floor. They had brought the cushions and rugs over. MREs were handed out and then everyone slowly began to eat. A few minutes went by and then a very tired-looking Private Taylor staggered into the Embassy, soon followed behind by the Elysian female. Nurse Simmons stood up and fussed over Taylor. She brought him over to where the group was sitting and someone tossed over a canteen.

“I assume you won’t try that again Private,” Andris called out. The conversation had stopped.

Sweating profusely, Taylor took another draw from the canteen, “Yes Ambassador.”

“What is this?” Lithka heard Rathka say out loud. He was holding a tube of plastic, its contents had a deep shade of amber.

“I’m not sure,” one of the Marines said in response, “tastes like honey and it gives you a lot of energy.”

“If I told you what it was, Councilman, you wouldn’t eat it,” Andris said while squirting his tube into his mouth.

“And you do?” Rathka asked.

Andris nodded and grinned at him, “it comes from the Coalition Colony at Jarilo. I hear it’s very popular with the troops,” he replied and then squirted what remained into his mouth.

“I can vouch for that,” this time one of Zhoka’s pack chimed in, “I’ve seen an exhausted pack of Shock Troopers regain their strength and energy after only eating three of these,” he was busy eating some kind of dried meat. “Watch this,” he tossed his tube of Amber over to Taylor. He caught it and tore the end off, almost choking as he squirted it into his mouth. Everyone watched as Private Taylor visibly changed over the next few minutes. Where once was a tired and sweating wreck, now sat a fully energized, bright-eyed Marine.

“Fascinating,” Rathka said out loud, “I’ve never seen food do that before.”

“The marvels of bioengineering,” Andris said.

Lithka noticed he was now consuming one of the desserts that often came in human-sized MREs.

“Ambassador,” it came from a female Elysian, “how did you get your scar?” she asked. There was a hiss from Zhoka but he stopped when Andris raised his hand.

“I got this from a boarding action against Pirates,” he replied, “thankfully I had attached my helmet’s faceplate.” Lithka watched as he ran his fingers over the scar. “I have a few other scars dotted over my body, all from my service in the Royal Navy,” Andris finished and looked at Lithka.

“It’s true,” she said, “I’ve seen all of them,” there was a snicker from one of the Marines.

Before anyone could ask another question there was a loud knock coming from the main doors. Lithka stood, stepping over Andris, and made her way over. Pulling the doors open, shielding her eyes as they adjusted to the light outside, Lithka could see Colonel Johnson and Doctor Miller looking up at her.

“Good morning Lithka,” the Colonel said with a smile, “I assume everyone is indoors, seeing that there is no-one to greet us?” he asked.

Lithka nodded and stepped aside so they could enter. She watched as they walked past her and the group was looking at them.

“At ease everyone, I don’t want to interrupt your breakfast,” the Colonel said.

Both Harris and Zhoka stood and saluted, “That’s okay Sir,” Harris replied, “we were nearly finished anyway,” she ordered the Marines to start to pack up. Zhoka copied and gave a nod towards Andris. Councilman Rathka also stood up and made his way towards the Colonel.

“You must be the Colonel I have heard so much about,” he extended a hand towards him. Gripping it tightly, he shook his hand. “It is good to see you care so much about the Ambassador,” he finished and turned towards Andris, releasing the Colonel’s hand. “Ambassador, I will go inform the Pride of Rask that you will arrive in three days,” he nodded to everyone and made his way out of the Embassy.

After he had gone Lithka chuckled as she watched the Colonel grimace and shake his hand, “Damn that hurt, he’s got a vice-like grip.”

Andris laughed and looked over to where he was standing, “I’d stand Colonel but I’m afraid this couch is too comfortable,” he then looked over to Doctor Miller, “Thank you Doctor for your aid and your Nurse, she has been more than helpful.”

“Think nothing of it, Ambassador, I’m just glad we were able to help,” he replied and walked over to where Nurse Simmons was standing.

“I’ll have my men tidy up and put your Embassy back together Ambassador, and then we’ll head back to base,” the Colonel said. He knelt and whispered into Andris’s ear, although Lithka could still hear what he was saying. “I haven’t told your Uncle anything, however, he did contact me the night you arrived,” he said.

Andris sighed, “Well it was to be expected,” he said, speaking normally.

The Colonel stood, saluted Andris, and walked over to where the Marines were standing. A few minutes later and everyone had left. Looking around the main room Lithka could see that it was back to how she had found it the day after it had been finished. She looked down at Andris and offered him her hand, he took hold of it, noting how warm his hands were, and pulled. As he stood his legs almost gave way and he fell into her bosom. Laughing, Lithka pushed him away.

“You’re not strong enough for any of that, Ambassador,” she made sure to emphasize his title.

Andris joined in with her laughter, “Heh, you’re correct. Help me back to my room, I think I should go back to sleep.”

“Certainly Ambassador,” Lithka replied. She held him up as they both made their way towards his room. “Would you like me to stay?” she inquired.

Stopping at the door, Andris turned and looked up, “not tonight Lithka, perhaps tomorrow,” he finished with a smile.

“Very well Andris,” Lithka said. Once Andris was comfortable she closed the door behind her.


	7. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 31/12/2020 - Current progress on Chapter 7.
> 
> 27/01/2021 - updated. There's about a half or a third of this chapter left to be re-written/updated.  
> 28/01/2021 - latest update.  
> 30/01/2021 - latest update.  
> 31/01/2021 - last update for a while.

On the morning of the hunting trip, Andris woke feeling great. He had fully recovered from his illness the day before and had spent most of it resting. In preparation for the hunting trip, he had made sure he had packed his rucksack with everything he should need, plus an additional three days, just in case. Andris had also contacted Colonel Johnson over at the Peacekeepers base. For as long as he could remember he had been taught to always be prepared, and so he requested a few supplies to be readied and delivered to the docks. After taking a shower Andris got dressed, he chose his UN navy blue t-shirt, black shorts, and his brown leather walking boots.

Andris was busy doing the last check on his rucksack when a shadow appeared behind him, two large furry arms wrapped themselves around his torso. Before he could complain, Lithka had picked Andris up and sat him down on her lap, while she sat on his bed. “Lithka!” he cried out as she began to nuzzle his neck, “we’re about to leave,” he then gasped as she nibbled his left ear.

“It’s been nine days since you did anything with me,” she complained. Andris’s body shuddered as her tongue slowly made its way down his neck, leaving a trail of saliva as it went. He then gasped as she pulled it back and gently bit into his neck. “You owe me some alone time while we’re away,” Lithka pleaded.

“I could order you to stop,” Andris replied.

“But you won’t,” Lithka replied with a purr, “Your body is intoxicating, the pheromones you’re emitting,” Lithka trailed off as she breathed in the air around Andris. “Urgh, if we didn’t have to leave, I'd suck you off right now.” He watched as her right hand moved down to his shorts. From the moment she had grabbed him he had been hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear and shorts.

“If you stop now I’ll make up for the last nine days when we’re aboard the duneship,” Andris said. He adjusted himself and looked up, staring into Lithka’s amber eyes.

“Promise?” she asked, releasing him from her tight grip. Without a word, Andris turned to face Lithka, held her face in his hands, and started to french kiss her. Lithka reciprocated the kiss, her foot-long tongue pushing its way past his. Andris had missed what it felt like to be kissed by a borealan. It was a sexual act itself. After a while, he pulled himself away from her, a long strand of their combined saliva connecting them. Wiping it away, he composed himself, kissing Lithka took his breath away. Turning to face her again, he was surprised to see she appeared to be out of breath herself.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said and then nuzzled his hand as he affectionately caressed her left cheek.

Andris was about to say something when there was an audible knock at the Embassy door’s, Lithka walked past Andris and pulled them open. When he reached them he could see that a Rask was standing outside.

“Hello,” she said with a bow towards Andris, “my name is Zhaki, I have been instructed by my Crewmaster to escort Ambassador Rift to our ship, The Pride of Rask.” She finished with a smile and momentarily made eye contact with Andris before lowering her gaze.

Looking at her, Andris could see that Zhaki was shorter than Lithka, probably around seven feet tall, her build and skin tone was similar but instead of leopard spots, the patterns on her furry parts reminded him of a Cheetah. She wore a black tank top, which was straining against her sizable bust, a black leather jacket that looked as though it had been through a few wars, and a pair of ripped black leather shorts that stopped just above her knees. Andris could also see that she had several scars dotted across her body. There were a few visible on her arms, one going down her right cheek and he could see one going from her stomach and underneath her tank top. Her hair was blonde and tied back into a ponytail, with a strap of leather.

“We weren’t told someone would be escorting us to the Docks,” Lithka replied while positioning herself between Zhaki and himself.

“It was Councilman Rathka’s idea,” she blurted out, clearly intimidated by Lithka’s stance and tone of voice. “He suggested that my Crewmaster should send someone to escort the Ambassador,” Andris noticed she was trying not to make eye contact with Lithka.

Before she could reply he stepped forward, placing a hand onto Lithka’s right arm, “Well I’d be honored if you could escort us to your ship, Zhaki,” Andris said with a smile, he looked up at Lithka and gave her a look to suggest she had overstepped. Frowning she took a step back and bowed her head. Upon seeing this Zhaki’s mood seemed to brighten. “It would also allow us to get to know each other better, and you can tell me about your ship,” Andris finished and gestured for Zhaki to lead the way.

The journey from the Embassy to the Docks took them around thirty minutes, all the while Andris was asking Zhaki questions. With each question, her mood appeared to improve. The first question he asked was what the duneship looked like. The way that Zhaki described it reminded Andris of the painting he’d seen in the Embassy. A large wooden ship, similar in design to one of the Napoleonic era sailing ships from Earth’s past. However, the main difference was that The Pride of Rask was a catamaran. Andris was surprised when Zhaki told him that the ship had solar panels and she made a point of telling him that the majority of them were installed onto the two pontoons. The rest of his questions ranged from how long she had served on board the duneship, who the other crew members were, to more questions about The Pride of Rask itself.

According to Zhaki, all bar one of the crew on board, including the Crewmaster, had only been in charge of the duneship for four weeks. Khorza, who was the Alpha of their pack, had challenged the previous Crewmaster. The Pride of Rask was her prize. After defeating the previous Crewmaster, Khorza had kicked the rest of his pack off the ship, minus the Engineer. Her name was Zelma and Khorza had allowed her to stay on board due to her intimate knowledge of how the duneship worked. After going into a lot of detail regarding the dominance fight, Zhaki then told Andris the names of the other Rask on board. There were seven in total, including Zelma, Khorza, and herself. Katla and Khurshid were sisters, they were the cooks on board the duneship, the sixth crew member was Zahra, Zhaki informed Andris that she was Khorzas second, and the last crew member was Xavia. Zhaki then went into great detail about how Xavia had been the previous Alpha for their pack and was now at the bottom after Khorza had challenged her.

“That often happens,” Lithka chimed in. She was walking alongside Andris, keeping her long strides short enough to stay by his side. “When an Alpha is defeated, they usually become the lowest-ranked member of the pack,” Zhaki had gone quiet and Andris guessed she was intimidated by Lithka.

After a few minutes of silence, Andris asked Zhaki to continue, repeating the questions he had asked about the duneship itself. Almost immediately her mood shifted again. She told him that the top deck, where the masts, rigging, and wheelhouse were, also had the communications array. It was a recent addition to the ship and allowed them to communicate with other duneships and the Capital. The wheelhouse (Zhaki’s description reminded Andris of the nomad tents once used on Earth), was large enough for several of the crew to sit inside, away from the sun, and the Crewmaster would spend most of her time there, giving orders to the crew. The deck below had the Crewmaster’s quarters (almost directly beneath the wheelhouse), the mess hall, and the kitchen. The next deck was where the rest of the crew lived. Zhaki told Andris that the room was a large square, with enough room for at least another five Rask to share. She told him that there were two large nests, located at opposite corners of the room, each one big enough for six fully grown borealans to sleep on. The walls had varying shades of fabric hanging from the ceiling and she described the various cushions and pillows strewn about the room. The deck below had the bathroom, a tiled rectangular room that had several showers installed. There were also three compost toilets, a row of sinks with a long mirror attached to the wall, and a door which led to the battery room. This stored the power generated by the solar panels. Lastly, Zhaki told Andris that the bottom deck was where most of the storage space was.

Turning a corner, Andris could see that they had arrived at the docks. There were several ‘bays’ for duneships to moor next to, each one also contained a basic crane, presumably for offloading goods. Looking around he could see that there was currently only one duneship docked, and so Andris guessed that it was The Pride of Rask. As they approached the duneship he realised that Zhaki had done an excellent job of describing it to him and he could see the solar panels glinting in the early morning sunlight. Getting closer he could see that a ramp had been deployed and there were several female borealans moving up and down, a few of them were carrying what Andris believed were supplies for their next hunting trip.

“Morning Ambassador,” a familiar voice boomed out towards him. Andris turned and smiled, Zhoka was standing next to several crates, his pack close by.

“Hello Zhoka, have you been waiting long?” he asked, while offering his hand as he approached.

Zhoka shook his head and gave Andris’s hand a solid shake, “no, we got here about an hour ago,” he replied.

“I assume you’re the Ambassador we’ve been waiting for?” a female voice called out. Everyone looked over to the duneship. Standing at the top of the ramp was a tall, female borealan. Andris guessed that she was around eight feet tall and he could see that while a darker shade of blonde, her furry parts had a spot pattern similar to Zhaki. Her hair was loose and stopped just below the shoulder. Guessing that she was the crewmaster, Andris could see that she was wearing a dark grey tank top, with a matching leather skirt and sleeveless jacket, dyed a dark tan colour.

“You assume correctly, Crewmaster Khorza,” Andris replied with a slight bow. As he looked back up at her, he could see she had a puzzled look on her face.

“At the behest of our Matriarch, Councilman Rathka informed us that we are to treat you as our Alpha,” she said while descending the ramp. “I did not expect to see you show such reverence,” she continued. Stopping in front of Andris she looked down at him, the sunlight reflecting off her emerald eyes.

“While that may be true, Crewmaster,” Andris replied while looking up at her.

“Please call me Khorza, Ambassador,” she said.

“Then you may call me Andris,” he said with a smile. “As I was saying, it is a human custom to show respect to others. Considering you had not planned on having passengers, I thought it best to be polite and show respect,” Andris finished and then offered his hand. Glancing at Lithka, who was standing nearby, Khorza looked unsure what to do.

“Another human custom” Lithka said while stepping forward, “when meeting a stranger, you offer your hand in friendship,” she said and gestured for Khorza to take Andris’s hand. Reluctantly she reached out with her right hand, which dwarfed the Ambassador’s. Before she could enclose it fully around his, Andris gripped onto a couple of her fingers.

“What now?” Khorza asked, looking down at Andris.

Andris smiled, “now we shake” he said and went to move his hand up and down. There was a moment of resistance from her and then she copied his movements. Letting go of her fingers, Andris stepped back, “there we go, that wasn’t hard was it?” he said. Before Khorza could reply he gestured towards Lithka. “This is Lithka,” he said. Lithka stepped forward and bowed slightly.

“Zhoka’s been telling me about you,” Khorza said, “I see he wasn’t exaggerating,” both Andris and Lithka looked over towards him.

“I merely explained how I had met the two of you,” Zhoka replied.

“Before I forget, Crewmaster,” Andris said while snapping his thumb and middle finger, “do you and your crew have refill canteens?” he asked.

“Are those the water bottles the Coalition troops have?” she inquired. Andris nodded. “No we don’t, they’re expensive and what we make usually goes back into the ship,” she finished and watched as her crew continued their tasks.

“Well, as a thank you,” Andris said while walking over to the crates Zhoka’s pack were guarding, “I thought I’d buy you and your crew a gift,” he finished and examined the crates in front of him. Everyone watched as he looked them over and then with a ‘ah ha’, Andris picked up a large crate. “This is heavier than it looks, could one of you…” he was about to finish his sentence when Zhoka hissed. Immediately one of his pack rose to their feet and approached Andris. Stepping aside, the borealan picked the crate up with ease. Walking back to where Lithka, Zhoka, and Khorza were standing, Andris pointed to the floor nearby. With a thud the crate was placed on the ground, the borealan returning to his pack mates. “I bought a crate of Coalition Refill Canteens, made for borealans, for you and your crew,” Andris said as he unclipped then removed the lid. Placing it to one side he reached in and picked up two of the canteens, handing one to Khorza and the other to Zhaki. “They come with a strap so you can hang it on your torso, or a clip for your belt,” Andris said while demonstrating with his own canteen.

“Thank you Ambassador,” Zhaki said with a smile, she then headed off to two of the crew watching closeby. To Andris it looked as though she was skipping her way over.

“Huh, never seen her do that before,” Khorza said.

“Lithka, take one for yourself and then hand them out to the rest of the crew,” Andris said while gesturing to the crate by his feet. Lithka bowed and then lifted the crate, heading over to where Zhaki was.

“What’s in the other crates?” Khorza asked as she watched Lithka interact with her crew.

“Emergency supplies,” Andris replied, “I always like to be prepared,” before he could continue Zhoka appeared next to him.

“Ambassador, now that the introductions are over, it’s time we loaded these crates,” he said.

“Of course Zhoka. Khorza, would it be okay for them to put them in the storage area?” Andris asked.


End file.
